Tsaro Descole
Introduction Tsaro Descole, often called Descole the Manslayer, is a mysterious bounty hunter with a fearsome reputation. He appeared very suddenly without an obvious origin, and much about him remains unexplained. His method of travelling between islands is all but untraceable, as he doesn't appear to have a ship or vehicle of any kind, and this, combined with his unusual choices of target and apparent lack of concern for actually collecting bounties, have made him the subject of many rumours. Most commonly, it is often said that Descole struck a deal with a devil sometime in the past, although what this deal entails depends entirely on the person being asked. In truth, the matter is unclear, and exactly where Descole came from or what his goals are remain unknown. However, his capacity to defeat high profile pirates and criminals, as well as rumours that he sometimes targets those who do not even have bounties, have led him to be regarded with an equal mix of fear and awe. Appearance Descole projects a seemingly otherwordly presence, and although he appears entirely human, most who see him describe him as seeming supernatural in nature. He has dark hair, and a very shortly cut beard and moustache. He seems to maintain an almost constant glaring, serious expression. Descole wears clothes that are predominantly black, though with some dark blue, and small amounts of trim in gold (though the latter is extremely reserved). The appearance of his outfit overall is evocotive of a typical european swordsman or musketeer, and he carries a pair of sheathed western swords, which have prominant cross shaped guards, hung from the back of his belt. He also wears an unusual hat which comes to three evenly spaced points, the ends of which curve downwards slightly. Personality Descole is an extremely reserved, serious individual, who rarely pays heed to those of no imediate concern to him, often not speaking at all unless entirely necessary. His overall disposition often has an aura of efficiency and ruthlessness, sparing no time for distractions, although he does ocaisionally make diversions that seem to have no important purpose. He also appears heedless of his own reputation; while many fearsome individuals will use their reputation to intimidate, or actively attempt to have a certain reputation, Descole never openly acknowledges public opinion of himself. The only exception to this, somewhat oddly, is the curving cross shaped mark he leaves at the site of some of his kills. Exactly why he chooses to leave the mark is unknown, the only common conection between all it's appearances being that he has fought, or will soon fight, at the place where it appears, usually killing a victim in the process. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship For more information; Kengiryu Descole apparently uses an esoteric set of swordfighting skills known as the Kengiryu. The so called "Sword abilities" were develloped by bounty hunters in the past, and had been thought to have died out, before Descole's arrival heralded a reappearance of them. Descole is quite adept at utilising combinations and variants of the skills to bring out their full pottential, Particularly in combination with his other skills and devil fruit powers. In addition to the Kengiry, Descole utilizes a much older, otherwise forgotten style of swordplay, which he refers to as the Seven Cursed Sword Skills. These techniques are believed to be an ancestor to the more recent Kengiryu, and function differently, presenting considerable risk to the user in exchange for great destructive power. Where he learned these techniques is unknown, and allong with him describing them as cursed contributes to the rumors about him. Descole's use of them overlaps smoothly with the Kengiryu, and ultimately expands the capabilities of both styles. Aside from this, Descole has the power of destruction, and can use his blades to generate formidable "flying slash" techniques made of compressed air for striking at range. He is also competent at fighting with either one or two swords easily. Weapons Descole carries a pair of swords with western style crossguards, which he can wield with considerable profficiency. The swords are apparently of the best design for using the Kengiryu, enabling to use the techniques to their full potential. Devil Fruit For further information: Yuka Yuka no Mi Descole has eaten the Yuka Yuka no Mi, and as a result is a floorman. He is able to change the properties of an area of floor that he is standing on to state he chooses, altering the coefficients of friction or restitution. This power has limited direct offensive use, mainly because Descole himself must be standing on the floor he alters, and therefore also be affected by the changes he makes to it. However, it does have some tactical uses; by altering the coefficient of restitution, for instance, Descole can "anchor" everything touching the floor to prevent it from lifting off, which is particularly useful in halting a fast moving opponent. Descole also utilizes the power as a method of fast travel and evasion, bouncing off the floor and other obstacles at extreme speed to cover ground. He can apparently even jump between islands in this way, provided he knows the correct direction in which to travel. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Descole is capable of using Kenbushoku haki to sense people and their movements. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Descole is adept at using Busoshoku haki defensively, in order to protect himself against blows that would otherwise injure him. He appears to favour defensive applications of this haki over offensive, but still uses it to bypass logia powers or his target's own haki if need be. His favoured use of haki is to channel it into his arms, allowing him to literally grab his opponent's weapons and disarm them without injury. Relationships History Tell us what happened to your character? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Swordsmen Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:13th Madman